Small vases used as a planter are often made by forming clay on a potters wheel and kiln drying the formed vase to make a planter. These planters can be formed into a variable contour, but have the disadvantage of usually being limited in size and are easily broken. Other planters are made using an aggregate in a plastic or mortar condition, placing the mortar in a mold and allowing the aggregate to set up or cure. When a planter is made in a mold the planter is shaped with a large mouth to permit removal from the mold. The outer surface of the planter may be covered with rock, however, the rocks press down into the aggregate and do not give the pleasing appearance that one obtains when a large amount of the area of the rock is uncovered. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,890,492 to Smith an outside surface covered with rocks is produced on a flat surface by using a cementitious material mixed with rock. This is vibrated to closely pack the rock, then more material is used to fill the mold. The surface against which the rock concentrates is prepared so that the cementitious material adheres to it in place of using a parting agent as one normally uses with a mold. When the surface is struck to be removed much of the cementitious material adhers to it and separation takes place along a plane to leave about half of the area of the rock extending outward to give a pleasing appearance. It was discovered that a tough variable contoured planter with an outer surface of rocks extending mostly outside an aggregate may be obtained.